Lizzie
by TamerTerra
Summary: Blond goggle gal Lizzie and her fri- well, aquaintances find themselves in the digital world. Rated for mild though repetitive swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are fictional, Apart from the ones that I don't own, i.e. the Digimon, Chaos and the Digital Worlds. The places that I mention in the Aosta Valley are real though.

Rated for swearing.

Meet Lizzie. She's blond, straightens her hair, wears tight clothes and likes to ski in the holidays. How she ended up in a Digimon fic I don't know, but here she is. I suppose it was that I saw a blond girl wearing goggles on the way to the ski resort last week…

The Beginning

She watched the Aosta landscape fly past her window, not really paying attention as the coach entered the town. That weird girl, Tara, kept staring at her, so Lizzie was ignoring her. A boy, Max Lee, was also staring, but only because she was sitting right between him and Tara. Lee was dismantling an old sandwich that he'd found down the side of a seat, and was throwing the crumbs at Tara. It was Lizzie's own bad luck that she was sat on the seat 2 rows behind Lee, and 1 in front of Tara, right between them. Most of the crumbs landed in her hair, not getting as far as the row behind. Occasionally Lizzie had to take off her goggles and headband, to shake the crumbs out. But eventually she had to speak. "Oy, Max! Bugger off would you? That's hitting me!" Did I mention that Lizzie speaks posh fluently?

"So?" Lee scruffed up his coal-black hair some more, not that it made much difference.

"_So_, it's hitting me, _so_ you stop throwing that disgusting sandwich at me!"

"I weren't throwin' it at you; I was throwin' it at 'er."

"Well don't, it's hitting me!"

And then the coach reversed into the car park.

A/N: Just an intro! Not much to review as of now, but say what you think of the blond goggle girl idea. If it's positive, or at least interest, I'll type up some more. To quote Elliot, the ski instructor: "Is okay?"


	2. Falling for the second chosen

Kudos to you, Digimaniac!

&&&

"Bugger it, bugger it, bugger it!" Lizzie yelled in frustration. "Bugger these stupid damn ski boots!" She glares at the Italian boy sitting opposite her. "And what the hell are you looking at?"

" Please, young lady..." The boy struggled with the unfamiliar language. "Could you not... speaking... the..." He waves his hands, trying to remember how to speak English. "Bad? Those words you speak now." He smiles in triumph, thinking the sentence correct. "I learn in school. Is good?"

"What is it to you if I bloody well swear or not?" The boys smile fades, but he makes another attempt at conversation, as Lizzie struggles with the bindings on her boot. "Bugger it!"

"Do you... need help?"

"No!" She shot back.

But you are... Is difficult."

"Why the hell are you talking to me? Oh, bugger it!" She yelled as the cable car jerked into the station, knocking her ski-poles to the ground. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" She grabbed the poles, and as the door opened, skidding out into the mist that had begun to swirl around them.

"Wait, girl! The stop that is the one after this is when you should get out! This is not the top! And you have forgotten your skis!

As the Italian boy followed Lizzie out into the mist, a voice could be heard, screaming, far below him. Neither of them collected their skis from the rack outside.

&&&

I know these chapters have been _really_ short, but do you mind? I am still introing.


	3. The Rat, the Wit'ch and the Farmer

"Leave off, would you?" Tara yawned; Lee was punching her in the shoulder to pass the time in the 20 minute ride to the top of the mountain.

"Why?" He was grinning at her – he knew that underneath the nonchalant exterior Tara was seething, and it was always funny when she snapped. I mean, she'd given him a nosebleed once, but really it was worth it just to watch. Also, she rarely hit the mark or did any real damage.

"Just Bugger off!" Her hand, or rather, fist, went from her stomach to his cheek in the blink of an eye.

"Both of you stop it!" Jay, who had been half asleep before the shouting started, had been startled by the fist swinging past his nose. He was sitting opposite Tara and Max Lee. "If you hate each other so much, don't sit together!"

"It's not like I had a bloody choice."

"Ping!" Lee flicked Tara's ear in retaliation to the fist, and she burst out crying.

"Oh, bloody... Now look what you did!"

"Well," he said, stretching out the sounds, "She punched _me_."

"Only 'cause you kept bloody windin' 'er up!" When Jay got worked up, he dropped all of the consonants that weren't needed.

"S'not my fault, is it?"

"'Ou else's bloody fault d'y'reckon it is then?"

"Hers. She should have just ignored me."

"She managed to for ten bloody minutes! Look, you sit 'ere, I'll sit next to 'er. No, don't 'it 'er over the 'ead! Bloody Hell, what's your problem?" He grabbed Lee by the scruff of the neck, and chucked him into the seat that he himself had just vacated, and sat back down next to Tara.

"Now, now, violence never solved anything!" called Lee in a singsong voice, a mad grin on his face. Jay made a fist at him. "Okay, okay, what_ever_..." He laughed. Jay just tried to ignore him. They said that there was insanity in his family, and this was one of the times when you could see it.

Through the whole exchange Tara had changed from wailing "Somebody just bloody well kill me," to sobbing with her head in her hands, to watching the two of them fearfully, wincing whenever one of them moved suddenly.

"Hey, are you-" Jay reached out to calm her by smoothing her hair, but she jerked backwards. Swiftly changing emotions unnerved her, and in her experience, no one ever did anything for anyone else, leastways not for her, unless they wanted something. Lee she understood – he was a nutcase, pure and simple, and a nosebleed would make him avoid her for a few days. But Jay... Jay she hadn't figured out yet.

"Don't!"

"What? I just..."

"Just don't." Her eyes were downcast, her arms wrapped around her body in a tight embrace. Jay was worried about her. There were rumours that she had cut herself on a school camping trip, but that had never been proven. And the two girls that had been her tent-mates weren't very talkative.

"Ha-ha! Jay loves Tara!" Lee had forgotten all about the threats that had been aimed at him, and was back to his provoking self. Tara's eye's widened.

"Bugger off, Max." Jay couldn't be bothered to deal with him. Hardly anyone had seen inside that bag that Tara carried around, what if she had a knife in there?

"He's not denying it! Tara, will you go out with Jay?"

"I said, Bugger off, Max." Did Tara's eyes just flick up to his when Lee asked that? Or was it just his imagination?

The carriage jerked into the 3rd station, Tara gathered her ski-poles and stepped out into the mist. Silently, the other two followed, but none of them collected their skis from the rack.

&&&

A/N: So what d'ye reckon then? I've tried to put in more depth to the characters in this chapter, and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get two reviews! Sorry for the long wait, BTW, school and all, you know the drill. Also, I'm going to delete one of my stories, "Digi Raven". I did have a plot worked out and all, but now I can't for the life of me remember what it was. Do you think I should end it with a single chapter or two, or just delete it? Anywho, R&R. Purple button there at the bottom, see it?


	4. Drowing and Deserts

"Oh, Bugger it!" How the hell was she falling? Lizzie's mind ran through the sequence of events before she found herself in mid-air. The doors wouldn't have opened if they hadn't been on the platform, would they? No stupid lift malfunction was going to kill Elizabeth Muxworthy, that was for damn sure! She clenched her fists, trying to see through the fog that swirled past her as she fell. She didn't land. She splashed, falling feet first into a lake.

She kicked her legs, trying to reach the surface, one of the ill-fitting boots coming undone and disappearing from her foot, sinking into the lakes depths. The surface of the water got further away the more she struggled, and her lungs screamed for oxygen, but did not receive any. Her heavy clothes dragged her down, bubbles escaped her mouth. A violent geyser shot down from above, shedding a jacket much like hers and a pair of equally heavy boots.

Lizzie watched the Italian boy's bid for the surface with mild interest – her consciousness slipping away slowly, not responding when the dark, waterlogged shape swum towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up towards the surface. When the cool morning air entered her lungs, she blacked out.

&&&

"What the _hell_?" Jay was falling. Where were Tara and Max? Stupid fog, he couldn't see anything through it. And what happened to the Damn platform? He felt a dry wind in his face, the fog cleared...

And his mouth was full of sand.

He coughed, spitting, saw Tara, lying in the middle of the desert. Then he double-took. Desert? A moment ago they had been o a snowy mountain! Now a triple-take (is that right?). What was Tara wearing? The only answer to that was 'not much and a pair of sunglasses'. "What the hell?" he demanded of her. Tara opened her eyes and looked over the lenses at him, just as another figure fell from the sky, screaming.

"Whaaaa!" Yup, it was Lee. Tara waved her hands about herself quickly and was dressed in a white knee-dress. Her hairs unwrapped themselves from their plaits and hung by her shoulders as Jay looked on, dumbfounded.

"This outfit'll be great for the desert, don'cha think?" she asked, rhetorically. Jay thought that she looked happier than she had in the real world. (He had decided that wherever they were, this desert was not real) There was something different in her face, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Aside from the weird powers.

"Um, yeah, sure it will." He answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Huh?"

"you look confused."

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Change your clothes. And your, uh, hair."

"If we are where I think we are, then it's belief ruled."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"If you don't know..." she grinned. "Then I wont tell you. It seems to be a rather jolly advantage to know what's going on while you don't, wouldn't you say?" she said, turning to the profile in a somewhat sinister fashion.

"Oh really?" Lee asked, pulling his head out of the sand with a snicker on his face. The only answer that he got was Tara's angry boot, stopping an inch from his nose. Then she drew back, put the foot on the ground and started to walk off. "If either of you want to follow, then I wont stop you." She said.

"Not sure we want to," said Jay under his breath, but picked himself up and following never the less.

"Oy, wait!" Lee yelled as he stood up.

None of them really wanted to be alone.

&o&o&

AN: Not a swift update, I know - Sorry! But thank you digimaniac for sticking with me while I wrote.


End file.
